


Déjà Vu

by Clennel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are good friends in this, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Because until its in the show, Bittersweet, F/M, I will face canon and walk into fanfic, My new favorite saying tbh whoever thought of it is a genius, Reveal, nerds being nerds in danger, partly though, slightly fleshed out akuma, stylistic writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clennel/pseuds/Clennel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new akuma calling himself Déjà Vu wreaks havoc on the streets of Paris and on people's memories. Chat Noir and Ladybug struggle to keep up, but they've lost too much time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> I had thought that I would be using my account here for all sorts of fanfiction but here I am, with yet another Miraculous Ladybug fic.  
> Inspired by this tumblr post:  
> http://kittykittyxlovebug.tumblr.com/post/147649317532/omg-what-if-there-is-a-reveal-in-season-2-but-they  
> (sorry for the long link, not quite sure if you can embed here.)  
> Anyhow, as always, hope you enjoy!  
> ~~~

People were screaming. It was not an unusual sound these days, these times, these fights. They always screamed. Who could blame them, especially now? Each akuma Hawkmoth sent was getting worse and worse. He thought little of human life, and the public was beginning to realize it.

During this fight, however, Chat Noir and Ladybug weren't able to tune out the screams. Instead of it being a reminder of civilians that needed saving, it was a distraction. A dangerous one. The akuma they faced had no mercy. Yet, his powers weren't fatal. Not by itself, at least.

Another scream cut through the smoke Deja vu radiated, and through the grey, Ladybug saw him scowl. There was a tiny huff, and then a bright beam of white light. The scream cut off. Chat turned to his partner, fear slashing his mouth, and watched as the civilian fell.

For a long moment, they were still. Nothing more than a faint outline through the fog. Then, they got to their feet, and shook their head. This time, they did not scream. Rather, they emulated terror.

“Where am I?” they asked, spinning around, “How did I get here!?”

Deja vu chuckled. He snapped forward, preparing to take the civilian by surprise, but Ladybug was faster. Chat only saw a streak of red and black before she reached the person and pushed them out of the way. They fell, knowing better than to scream. And as Ladybug fought and distracted Deja vu, they fled.

Chat spurred himself into action, landing by his lady and asked, “What do we do?”

Ladybug panted for a moment. And in her moment of pause, the akuma struck. Before Chat could react, Ladybug erupted into white light. Her silhouette barely discernible. On instinct, he pulled her out of the way and back into the alley they took shelter in only moments before.

The light faded.

Confusion settled over Ladybug’s features. “Did….?” She turned around, getting her bearings. Her lips parted once she realized what happened. “He hit me again, didn't he?”

Chat nodded.

She took a breath, steeling herself from fear and spoke quickly, her words hushed and nearly blurring together. “The last thing I remember….we were beside the Eiffel Tower, and you jumped from the roof. I never saw you land. How long ago was that?”

Chat smiled out of habit. It came out a grimace. “About five minutes ago, bugaboo. Like every time.”

She only dipped her head in response. Unlike the first couple times, confusion no longer haunted her. It was the same for Chat. Both had been hit several times. Both had lost precious minutes. It was only a miracle that prevented them both from getting hit at the same time. A miracle they both suspected would die off.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, I know you both remember me, we've been fighting for a while now,” a voice rang through the fog, “So why are you hiding?”

Deja vu’s voice was soothing. Lulling. When they first heard it, Chst couldn't resist. He commented on how the voice didn’t remind him of anything. On how the akuma’s name wasn't quite accurate. But that was before he had gotten hit. And that was before a civilian had gotten severely injured during his confusion afterwards.

Ladybug shook herself off, and found Chat’s eyes. They both took a deep breath. Understanding flitted between them before they ran back out into the open.

“You seem familiar,” Chat said, “But quite forgettable. Do I know you?”

Nearly thirty minutes ago, he had made that same joke. But this time he did not spare the time to look back and wink at his partner. Yet, like before, this managed to enrage Deja vu. His cloak fluttered as he roared into the smoke.

“You forget me on my terms!” he growled. The two superheroes hardly had a second to react before a white beam pierced the fog. They jumped to the side, watching as it spilled over the top of a car.

“Even without your beam, I would still lose you in a crowd,” Chat said, forcing cheerfulness into his voice. He swung towards Deja vu, landing in a solid blow before dancing out again. “Painfully average, aren't you?”

“I’ll make you forget everything!”

This time, it was Ladybug who replied as she launched herself into the fight, eyes searching for the akumized object. “See, that’s not quite right. The benefit from hitting us so much is that we get an idea of how much time we lost. Five minutes isn't much. And I think you know it. In all honesty,” she risked a wink towards Chat, “You pale in comparison to others we've fought.”

There's another scream. Beams of white light shot from the fog, forcing Ladybug and Chat to retreat. In the middle of the smoke, purple outline shone. The two superheroes shared a look, nervous energy cackling between them. Hawkmoth.

Anger cracked over Chat’s expression and before Ladybug could warn him, a yell escaped his lips. “CATACLYSM”

His claws glowed green. The smog distorted the image, fading him into a black outline with green fire dancing in his hand. A second later, however, it wavered. Flickered. Then disappeared. It was there, a promise of some advantage, and then it was gone.

Understanding fell over his shoulders as he turned to Ladybug. She didn't have to tell him that he’s used Cataclysm before. She thought it had only been minutes before, but with her gaps in memory, it could've been longer. Cuat paused a moment, and in that spare second, the akuma laughed. His cackle sent coils of red hot angered exhaustion up her veins.

Without thinking, Ladybug called, “LUCKY CHARM!”

“My lady, don't!

The yoyo Ladybug had shot into the sky dropped uselessly back to the ground. Of course she’s already used it before. Not for the first time that day, fear gripped her heart. How stupid could she have been? How long ago did she use it? How much time did she have left!?

“Ladybug…” it was her full name in her partner’s mouth that told her everything she needed to know. “We need to find cover.” His words were heavy. In the silence, their miraculouses beeped. How much time?

She cast a glance towards Deja vu, watched as he spun in search of them, and nodded. They needed to recharge. And if they could find food, it wouldn't take long before they could be right back out into fight. She could only hope that everyone else had taken cover too. That they had run far, far away.

With a wince, Ladybug nodded again.

Chat gripped her hand, wasting no time in pulling her back into the alleyway. Her feet stumbled after him. Everything in her screaming to go back. That they couldn't abandon the fight. They couldn't leave the akuma alone.

“We're no use to anyone if we get ourselves killed,” Chat said. He always had an uncanny ability to pick up on her train of thought. “And I don't know about your civilian self, but mine is not as indestructible as Chat Noir is.”

Against all odds, his words brought the smallest of smiles to her face. Ladybug jerked her chin and forced her feet to steady. They swung their way back to the alleyway, the smoke that shielded Deja vu now wrapping around them.

“Where are you!?” He bellowed, his voice now sounding distant. “Did you forget me!?”

“Yes,” Chat muttered. Ladybug didn't have the energy to laugh. Now that she realized how much time she had left, she was beginning to feel Tikki’s exhaustion. Her costume felt thin in places. At her knees, her hands, her shoulders, her side, it no longer felt like the durable second skin she was accustomed to. It felt like simple fabric. Destructible fabric.

By the time they reached the alley once more, Ladybug collapsed against a wall. Her legs giving out under her. The bricked wall scraped against her palms. Beside her, Chat fell. He sank to the floor, pulling his legs up and putting his head down. His shoulders heaved.

Ladybug’s mouth went dry. Chat never tired. Their suits made sure of that. But now...now her partner was leaning against a wall, looking too beaten down to ever get back up. It made what needed to happen next unbearable.

“Chat...mon petit minou, I’m sorry, but we need to go.”

“Go where?” He spoke around his knees, muffling his voice.

Ladybug glanced around, recognizing the buildings. She's used this alleyway as a shortcut home far too many times. They weren't supposed to bring any akuma anywhere near here! Especially now that he was roaming free. Rampaging and searching for them. They needed to get back out there. Her heart beat hollowly in her chest as she tried to keep her voice steady. “There’s a bakery around the corner.”

Chat lifted his head. Pinned her with his green-eyed stare. “We won't make it.”

Her costume thinned even more. She silently begged Tikki to hold on a little longer. Just until they can get to the bakery. Just until she can disappear into her room. Just until she can salvage what she can. Remembering his offhand comment once about Plagg’s preference, she said, “They have cheese. But we have to get going!”

She moved forward, holding out her hand. Expecting Chat to take it. He only stared at her. Shook his head. “We won't make it,” he repeated.

Ladybug’s lips twisted. They had to. If they hurried…

“Bugaboo,” he whispered. It was his soft tone that caught her attention. “Look at us. Our kwamis can't hold it much longer.”

For once, she listened and looked. Her world cracked. Chat’s hands were free. His costume ripping, revealing his civilian clothes. A flash of a bare arm, a green t-shirt, blue jeans. And then she looked down. Bits of her own clothing were shining through.

Chat stood up and reached for her hands. Squeezed them lightly to catch her gaze. “We'll be okay.”

She could only shake her head. This can't be happening. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

“We don't have a choice.” He pressed his forehead against hers. His breath fanning her face. His shoulders still heaving. Her sides aching. Beaten, and worn down and yet she still found herself relaxing. Still found that her breaths came easier. Just by him being there. “We'll run to the bakery once our transformations are done. We'll be okay.”

And despite the chaos around her, she still heard herself whispering, “But what it--”

“No what ifs. You're my best friend. My partner. And you have been for years now. I may not know your civilian self well, but after this long, it’s pretty impossible not to get an idea of who you really are,” he closed his eyes, “And I promise you….I swear to you that I won't be disappointed.”

Bravery. Luck. Everything Ladybug was known for now seemed so far out of reach. For a split second, age old fears ran through her veins. She was just Marinette. How could he look at her the same way after? There was no “what if” to this. It would change everything.

 _No._ That one thought bombarded her thoughts. She closed her eyes, grounding herself in Chat. In his forehead against her, in his hands around hers. She was Marinette. And Marinette was not a disappointment. It had taken her far too long to realize that and she would not retreat back into that thinking.

Besides, this was Chat. Her partner. Her flirty, steady partner. If anything changed, they could get over it. And if they didn't….well, that was a problem for another day. They didn't have a choice. She squeezed his hands, a second having hardly passed, and dipped her head as much as she could.

“I swear that you won't disappoint me either,” she whispered, “It’s impossible.”

She felt his breathing hitch. “Okay. On three?”

“On three.”

“One.” He intertwined their fingers.

“Two.” She took a deep breath to steady her heart.

“Transform me,” they said together.

Pink and green exploded around them. Marinette felt her costume peel away from her skin. Felt Tikki collapse onto her shoulder. The flash of green faded behind her closed eyelids. She was no longer holding gloved fingers. The foreign, familiar hand squeezed hers once. Chat never lifted his head from hers.

In a second that seemed an eternity, they stayed like that. Possibilities stretched out forever between each breath. Then, Marinette took the leap. She opened her eyes. And saw Chat do the same.

Green filled her gaze. Nothing was different. Everything was. Unruly blonde hair now tamed and falling across a face as familiar as her heart. Now she understood why he held onto her hand for dear life. A small comfort when everything goes to hell. Her grip on his was no doubt cutting off his circulation.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked, his surprise coloring his words, “You're Ladybug?”

She could only stare. How could the universe be so cruel and so kind to make two of her best friends the same person? Her crush, her partner...one and the same. Adrien. Chat Noir. Perhaps, in any other circumstance, she would panic. Perhaps, later, if they survived this, she would scream into her pillow and never stop. She would be confused, insecure and in denial.

But right now? With everything around them, with Tikki whimpering and with the sounds of the raging akuma just around the corner, she felt only relief. Her partner was someone she knew. Someone she could count on. No hasty introductions, no awkwardness. Just Adrien.

“Hi.”

His laughter spilled across her face. “Hi.”

For just a moment she allowed herself to revel in this. In his nearness and the peace it brought her. If only for her younger self. At least, until a crashing sounded beside them. Until a scream broke through the smoke, jerking them both to the present. To their suddenly very vulnerable civilian bodies.

Marinette tore herself away from Adrien. “We have to go. Now.”

He nodded and with their hands still linked, they took off. Marinette found herself thinking of how it all was. No costumes, no powers. Just a shy girl, and a model boy, and yet, they still managed to slip back into their superhero personas. Marinette didn't feel any different. She was still Ladybug. She still had a job to do. A duty to fulfill. And when she looked at Adrien, she saw Chat in his determined gaze. Saw Chat in the quick smile he tossed her.

How odd it was that nothing had changed. At least, for the moment.

But that’s the funny thing about time. A single second can last an eternity. Can hold the possibilities to a thousand futures. Or, an hour can seem like a passing moment. In their dash to the Dupain bakery, they both thought that they had this moment. That this moment would spill quietly into the next and the next, until they were safe.

But the bad thing about time, is that it always runs out.

Laughter echoed down the street. “What do we have here? Tsk, tsk.” Deja vu chuckled. “Did you two forget to hide? Forget that your saviors abandoned you?”

They froze. Marinette and Adrien, with identical hearts and identical expressions of fear and defiance. He squeezed her fingers, a reassurance of his presence. She squeezed his back. A promise that she wouldn't let go.

“Tikki,” Marinette’s voice came out as hardly more than a breath. “Tale Plagg into the bakery. We'll stall the akuma. No matter what happens, transform us as quickly as possible.”

“But Marinette…”

Adrien finished the sentence for the kwami, “If he hits us before they're back, we won't remember.”

Her smile was heartbreaking. "I know."

Deja vu laughed once more. “Poor little things, frozen in fear.”

Marinette risked another second. “Tikki, go.”

The pink kwami gave a brisk nod, and, motioning for Plagg to follow, shot off towards the bakery. Marinette spared only a moment to watch them, before turning her attention to the akuma.

“Why hide? All you can do is alter memories. Not much danger there,” she called out.

Adrien stiffened beside her, catching onto her plan. He shot her a look, one that she read as easily as a book. She only jerked her chin in response. Yes, they were doing this. Yes, they were going to stall him until Plagg and Tikki were ready.

Yes, they would forget.

They had only a split second to lock eyes before Deja vu snapped into action. The smoke around them thickened, muddling his stark outline. They only caught flashes of his cloak whispering as he walked. Until, his scream of anger broke the silence, and the two were forced to move.

They leapt away from each other, grasps breaking, as a white beam cut through where they had been. Adrien wasted no time. He scrambled back to his feet and crept to the side, taking extra care to step lightly, as Marinette did the same. As if they had their kwamis with them, they fell into routine.

They prowled around Deja vu, throwing out taunts. Skipping away from memory wipes. Crying out when one got too close. When Deja vu swung. When a purple purple outline reminded the akuma of his true mission. A reminder that was ignored.

The purple glow brightened. At this distance, they could hear Deja vu’s response. “Ladybug and Chat Noir can wait.”

There was a pause.

“They fled. And I said that they can wait!”

Another pause, and then a cry of anguish. Deja vu fell to one knee, his hands clutching his head. An animal-like moan spilled from his lips. A sound that made Adrien wince. And when it stopped, it still rang in their ears. Then, Deja vu’s outline stood up. He shot one last, half hearted beam at Marinette, one that she easily side stepped, and turned away.

The fog thinned as he left. But the sounds of his destruction were far too close. He had only turned the corner. Parked himself there. Laid in wait. Marinette’s skin prickled. They had gotten away, but only just.

How many other people were spared?

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone barreled into her. Broad shoulders curled around her, pressing her to a solid chest. Out of habit, Marinette rested her head against him. Adrien’s arms wrapped around her in a hug that spoke of victories. And although this was not one by any definition, she drew her arms up around him and drew him close.

“We don't have to forget,” Adrien whispered. She could practically feel his smile against her ear. “We did it. Your plan worked!”

It took a long moment for Marinette to shake away any other thoughts. They still had work to do. They still had a fight to win. They were still beaten, scratched, bruised and bloodied, but they still had each other. Wasn't that a victory in itself?

In response, she pressed her forehead against the crook of his neck and shoulder. Took a deep breath in. “We did it.”

A tiny weight settled on her shoulder. A small voice whispering, “You did it.” Marinette pulled away from Adrien to see Tikki hovering in front of her, a smile on her tiny lips. “I’m so glad.”

“Good to see that you didn't die,” Plagg said, turning to Adrien, “And even better to know that Marinette had Camembert!”

Adrien only smiled. “Thank you for holding on.”

Plagg huffed, the tiniest bit of affection in the noise, as Tikki shot him a disapproving look before turning back to Marinette. The determined look on her pink face was all Ladybug. “You two ready?”

Adrien and Marinette nodded. “Transform me!”

Pink and green light exploded across the street. It lit up every window, every brick of every building. The thin remnants of Deja vu’s dog catching and throwing their light in every direction. It hovered in the street, a multi-colored cloud. As soon as the light faded, the two ducked back into the alleyway. Their footsteps silent as the night. Silent as the smoke that drew around them. Their hands found each other again as waited. Deja vu might have been lying in wait for them, but they had an advantage. Ladybug’s luck and Chat Noir’s ears.

It should've been enough to alert them of Deja vu’s approach. It should've been enough to alert them of his thickening fog. It should've occurred to them that their transformations, that their pink and green light, would've attracted attention. But once they realized, it was too late.

Deja vu stood before them, at the end of the alleyway, a victorious smile on his face. The same one that the two superheroes had been wearing only seconds before. “Caught you.”

There was no pun. No joke. Only silence. Only two hearts pounding together as he reeled back, white light building in his palm.

That’s the cruel thing about time. It stretches a heartbeat into an hour. Makes you feel safe. It makes three minutes seem like ten. Like fifteen. It makes two superheroes think they had enough time. That they had known about each other for far more than five minutes. Makes them think that passing time made them safe. It wasn't enough.

The white light shot from Deja vu, straight towards the two.

As cruel as time is, it can also be kind. Around Marinette and Adrien, everything seemed to slow down. The memory wipe only inching towards them, flying down the impossibly long alleyway. The distance of which made it possible for the two to have seconds left. And time granted them more.

Adrien, seeing his chance, seeing no escape, seeing that they had failed after all, spun towards Marinette. In a move that spanned half a heartbeat, he stepped forward, curling one arm toward her waist, and cradled her face. He wouldn't remember this, but it was that exact knowledge that allowed him to take a chance.

Marinette saw all this in his summer green eyes. Saw his plan. Saw the inevitability. And made a decision. One that she had wanted to make for a very long time. Bravery, she found as she wrapped her arms around his neck, was not just a trait specific to Ladybug.

They didn't speak. There was no time nor no need. They already knew.

Their lips met. Their world narrowing down to Adrien’s arm holding Marinette close, and her hands twisted in his hair.

Their world was peaceful for that single heartbeat. Ladybug and Chat Noir. Adrien and Marinette.

Their world was warmth.

Then, their world exploded in white.

And everything.

Was.

Gone.


End file.
